Blind by love
by Statice-Law
Summary: Elles vivent dans un village paumé en pleine campagne, en 2014, et passent leurs journées en cours. Ils vivent avec la peur de se faire bouffer par un Titan en 846. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant…
1. 1 Strange day

Vendredi 18 novembre, 8h20, lycée paumé aux milieux de la campagne. C'est là que tout commence. En cette matinée plus que glaciale, tous les élèves s'abritaient où ils pouvaient de la pluie qui ne cessait de se transformer en grêle sans prévenir, avant de revenir à sa forme originel. Les portes des bâtiments n'ouvraient qu'à 8h30 précises, et quelques faiseurs de trouble commençaient déjà à s'agiter. Le préau était blindé de monde, et c'est donc sur un banc à l'écart, sous la pluie, qui patientait sagement une jeune fille à la carrure frêle, le teint blafard, des cernes d'une inquiétante couleur violette, une silhouette affreusement maigre que certain qualifiait de rachitique, et tout cela soutenu par deux jambes minces et tremblantes. Elle devait mesurer en tout et pour tout 1 mètre 60, pas plus, et pesé mois de 40 kilos. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son visage, lui faisant un rideau doré sur le front. Ses yeux bleus dénués de vie fixaient un point invisible, à mi hauteur entre le sol et les bacs de fleurs.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous sous la pluie pauvre idiote ? s'égosilla une voix féminine très atypique de par l'agressivité qui se dégageait de ses paroles.

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête vers la lycéenne plantée raide comme un piquet devant elle, avant de hausser mollement les épaules.

-Bonjour Mélissa... salua-t-elle d'une voix mortellement éteinte. Salut Kinsley.

En effet, derrière la première fille se trouvait une autre adolescente, tout aussi grande que la première, possédant exactement la même taille fine, les même longues jambes et la même beauté presque irréelle. Mélissa était brune claire ou châtain foncé suivant les avis, elle avait des yeux chocolats qui pourraient être vraiment magnifiques si elle cessait de constamment froncer les sourcils. Elle était âgé e 18 ans, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait redoublé, bien que ce ne soit un secret pour personne. En effet, tout le lycée était au courant des résultats médiocres de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle soit très douée en sport. Kinsley, elle, avait plutôt les traits sereins, les yeux verts rieurs et des cheveux presque noirs qui lui donnait un côté légèrement asiatique, renforcé par ses pupilles légèrement bridées. Elles avaient tout pour être mannequins, mais ni l'une ne l'autre n'était intéressée par ce domaine, et elles préféraient respectivement le sport et le chant. Enfin, Kinsley aimait toutes les formes d'arts de toute manière...

-Salut Sarah, répondit chaleureusement Kinsley en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de main.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! trancha froidement Mélissa en toisant presque méchamment la pauvre fille trempée.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter, désolé.

Sur ces paroles, la dénommé Sarah se leva, attrapa son sac qu'elle avait sagement posé sous le banc, et se dirigea sans envie vers le portes du bâtiment principal qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Elle entendit presque inaudiblement la série de jurons de Mélissa, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, et elle préféra se concentrer sur sa première heure de cours : français. Elle aimait bien ce cours. Peut-être parce que son prof était le seul qui n'en avait rien à cirer qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, peut-être parce qu'il était un des rares à ne pas les avoir placés en début d'année, ce qui lui avait permis de s'isoler dans le fond, peut-être aussi parce que sa voix apaisait Sarah et faisait travailler son imagination trois fois plus que d'accoutumé. Peut-être... Mais en ce vendredi, la petite blonde n'était pas franchement sûre d'avoir envie d'aller en cours. Elle n'avait envie de rien. La routine lui pesait lourd sur les épaules, le froid et la fatigue aussi, sans compter sur ses maux de têtes et ses nausées. Elle entendit Kinsley la rejoindre au son très reconnaissable de ses talons haut, bientôt suivit de Mélissa, qui elle était repérable grâce à ses jurons et sa voix hautaine.

-Français, maths, arts plastiques, espagnol, pause, histoire, sport pendant deux heures, énuméra l'asiatique à l'attention de la brune claire.

-Putain on a maths... geignit presque immédiatement son interlocutrice.

-Corrige ton langage... soupira Kinsley.

Un grognement lui répondit, et Sarah tourna la tête vers Mélissa, qui avait maintenant l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

-Bien dormis Sarah ? finit par demander la noiraude en commençant à monter les marches d'un escalier blanc.

-Pas vraiment... avoua-t-elle avec un air las à peine dissociable de son expression habituelle.

-T'as encore gerbé ? s'informa Mélissa en sautant quatre à quatre les marches, comme si elles étaient en retard.

-Un peu...

La petite lycéenne détourna le regard, et ses deux amies comprirent qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Amies... Ca sonnait encore bizarre à ses oreilles, comme faux, comme pas naturel, comme impossible. Elle n'avait jamais eu "d'amies" à qui elle disait tout sans regretter la seconde suivante. Alors sa rencontre avec Kinsley et Mélissa lui avait fait tout drôle. Et peut-être du bien au fond. Les trois jeunes filles débarquèrent dans un grand couloir au sol en synthétique bleu ardoise avec des murs blancs, donnant une allure d'hôpital à l'étage. Toutes les portes étaient de la même couleur que le sol, seul un numéro ou un mot "amphithéâtre" les dissociait les unes des autre. Une rangée de casier s'étendait sur toute une cloison, et chaque petite porte portait un numéro permettant de les identifier. Sarah se dirigea vers le 76, Kinsley ouvrit le voisin pour prendre son livre de maths, et Mélissa traina des pieds jusqu'au 74 pour prendre son cahier de français. La blonde déverrouilla son cadenas et ouvrit la porte métallique, avant de sortir de son sac son cahier d'anglais, son livre de physique et celui d'SVT pour tout mettre dans le casier, avant de sortir les deux cahiers de maths et celui de français. Elle avait à peine refermé que la sonnerie peu mélodieuse du lycée retentit, signalement le début de cours.

-Et c'est partit, une journée de plus coincé le cul sur une chaise ! ironisa Mélissa en suivant la masse d'élèves.

Il y eu quelques regards obliques en direction des trois filles, et suivant la personne regardé, le sentiment qui se dégageait de ces pupilles était différent. Si on regardait Kinsley, c'était de l'envie, du respect, de la chaleur. Si c'était Mélissa, c'était de la peur et juste de la peur. Quant à Sarah, c'était tout bonnement du mépris ou de la moquerie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ?! cracha la brune en relavant hautainement la tête, foudroyant tout le monde du regard.

Les têtes se détournèrent, le trafic reprit son cours dans les couloirs, et bientôt, les trois amies furent devant la porte de leur salle de classe. Il n'y avait que deux élèves à l'intérieur, ainsi que le professeur qui semblait occupé à rentrer les notes du dernier contrôle sur l'ordinateur. Kinsley entra et alla s'assoir à sa place, au troisième rang, talonnée par Mélissa, et Sarah partit d'une démarche trainante vers le fond de la salle, côté fenêtre, avant de laisser tomber son sac sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Elle retira sa veste et s'assit doucement sur le bois peu confortable qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer 5 jours sur 7. Elle fixa pendant de nombreuses minutes les nuages gris, un coude sur la table, la main supportant sa tête, et le second bras posé sagement sur le pupitre. Si bien que lorsqu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité, ce ne fut que lorsque le prof lui tendit avec un léger sourire sa copie.

-Excellent travail Sarah.

Elle murmura un vague merci et attrapa du bout des doigts la feuille de papier blanche striée de bleu et de rouge. Elle le posa devant elle et lut à peine sa note. 19,5/20. Elle ne savait pas si le prof notait objectivement ou non, toujours était-il qu'il lui donnait de très bon conseil dans la marge, écrit avec application. Sarah aimait beaucoup l'écriture de ce prof. Fluide, des lettres joliment tracée, légèrement obliques. Elle rangea le contrôle dans son cahier, l'ouvrit par la même occasion à la page où ils s'étaient arrêté lors du cours précédant, et la jeune fille se permit de rêvasser à nouveau. L'ennui la tuait à petit feu, elle le savait. Quoi que, c'était peut-être plutôt la maladie qu'elle trainait depuis quelques temps qui l'achevait. Personne n'y faisait attention, sauf Mélissa, Kinsley, et le prof de français. Sarah ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui accordait autant d'importance, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante d'une certaine façon. C'était le seul adulte qui la considérait comme quelqu'un à part entière, et pas juste comme la protégée des deux tops modèles que tous les mecs rêvent de baiser un jour. Un mal de tête vint lui frapper les neurones, juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Elle ne dormait presque pas, pas étonnant que son corps ne tienne pas le coup...

Elle manqua de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises durant le cours, mais elle réussit toujours à se concentrer un temps soit peu. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut comme une délivrance pour beaucoup d'élèves. Pas pour elle. Elle aurait aimé rester ici, laissé la voix si belle de ce prof la bercer, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le cours de maths l'attendait, et elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle se leva, rangea son cahier dans son sac, reprit sa veste et jeta le tout sur son épaule avant de s'aventurer dans l'allée bordée de table.

-Sarah, appela le prof avant qu'elle ne sorte.

L'interpellée fit demi-tour et revint vers l'homme qui l'avait appelée. Il était grand, légèrement musclé, soigneusement rasé, il avait des petits yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux blonds foncés tirés en arrière qui lui donnait un côté sympa.

-Tu as bien compris ton erreur à l'exercice 4 ?

-Oui monsieur... murmura-t-elle.

Il marqua une pause et examina son élève.

-Tu en as parlé à l'infirmière ? finit-il par demander.

-Non.

-Tu devrais.

-Je sais.

Cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part, il le savait, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

-Tu manges un peu ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, ça ne servait à rien de le cacher.

-Je vais y aller, je vais être en retard, balbutia-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y. Mais Sarah, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite surtout pas.

-Merci monsieur...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Kinsley et Mélissa l'attendait à la sortie, et elles partirent vers la salle de maths. Arrivée là-bas, une bonne surprise les attendait. Le proviseur était dans la salle, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il leur fit signe de ne pas aller s'assoir.

-Jeunes gens, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur de mathématique est en arrêt pour une durée indéterminée, et vous avez donc quartier libre.

Il y eu des exclamations de joie, et chacun partit vers la sortie.

-Centre ville ? proposa Mélissa.

-Ok, approuva Kinsley avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis, murmura Sarah.

Après un détour par la case casier, les trois lycéennes étaient dehors, abritée sous le parapluie de l'asiatique, en direction d'un café. Elles s'arrêtèrent à un feu, attendant de pouvoir passer.

-Ce serait bien qu'il reste absent longtemps, fit remarquer la brune en soupirant de bonheur.

-Oui, plus de maths pendant... trois mois, ça serait trop bien ! s'enthousiasma Kinsley en sautant sur place comme une hystérique.

Le feu passa au vert pour les piétons, et elles s'engagèrent sur la chaussée en discutant. A partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Il y eu des crissements de pneus, des hurlements effrayés, et avant que les trois amies ne puissent bouger, un camion leur fonça dessus. Sarah vit la scène au ralentit, elle ne pensa pas à crier ni à bouger, elle resta pétrifiée, à attendre le choc. Elle ferma les yeux, et juste au moment de l'impacte, elle se fit aspirer, comme si elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Alors c'était ça la mort ? Elle voyait ça un peu plus douloureux...

Elle se sentit flotter dans une sorte de rêve monochrome pendant longtemps, peut-être une éternité. Elle avait trouvé la réponse à un des plus grands mystères de la science : mourir est affreusement ennuyant, et il n'y a absolument rien après. Juste une étendu noire qui ne semble pas avoir de fin. Sarah ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger, elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force et pas la possibilité. Elle ferma les yeux sur ce paysage monotone, tout comme elle avait fermé les yeux sur le camion lorsqu'il lui avait foncé dessus, et par la même occasion, fermé les yeux sur la vie. Et Mélissa ? Et Kinsley ? Etaient-elles mortes elles aussi ? Ce serait triste... Il y avait tant de gens qui les aimaient... Alors qu'elle, pauvre petite fille sans personnalité, trop vive d'esprit pour son âge, n'était attendu par personne.

Soudain, la peur la remplie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se sentait bizarre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle marqua une pause. Le paysage autour d'elle était tellement changé que s'en était effrayant. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, des arbres d'une taille démesurée l'entouraient, mais pire que ça, un géant de 5 mètres de haut se tenait devant elle, abaissant doucement sa main vers elle. C'était ça, la cause de sa peur. Ce monstre allait soit la broyer soit la bouffer.

Elle tourna alors frénétiquement la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose du regard, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider. Puis elle se stoppa net. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Ne voulait-elle pas mourir ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis ses 15 ans ? Elle baissa les yeux, vaincue, et laissa ses bras pendre mollement le long de son corps. C'était là, à genoux sur un chemin pavé cerné d'arbres géants, qu'elle allait mourir, avalée ou désarticulée par une bête immonde qui présentait tout de même des traits un peu humains. Et puis, alors que l'énorme main n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres d'elle, elle se permit de lever ses pupilles bleus vers la cause de son décès. Elle croisa le regard fou de son bourreau, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y eu une décharge électrique dans son cerveau, une vive douleur, puis des images qui défilèrent à toute vitesse, lui donnant envie de vomir. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire. Elle se pencha en avant et recracha de la bile, puisque c'était tout ce que contenait son estomac. La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son front alors que tout un film défilait en accéléré dans sa tête, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Elle se rendit finalement compte que les gros doigts du géant venaient de se refermer sur elle et la soulevait du sol. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait broyée vivante, mais il l'amenait doucement à sa bouche. Donc elle finirait sa misérable vie dans le ventre de ce monstre. Les images qui lui vrillaient les neurones ralentirent, et une scène se dessina dans sa tête.

Il y avait cinq soldats à cheval qui avançaient sur un chemin ressemblant étrangement à celui d'où elle avait été soulevée. Ils portaient tous un uniforme blanc et marron clair, ainsi qu'une cape verte derrière laquelle elle avait réussit à identifier un symbole qui représentait des ailes, une noire et une blanche. Ce petit groupe fonçait droit sur un monstre gigantesque à la tête hideuse, l'un d'eux se redressait sur sa monture, celui qui était en tête, et il sauta de son cheval. Il appuya sur une poignée et un câble armé d'un grappin alla se planter tout droit dans un tronc, le propulsant droit vers le géant avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le pavé. Un second câble sortit d'un énorme étui appuyé sur son flanc droit et l'éleva au niveau de la tête de l'adversaire. Sarah eu du mal à comprendre la suite, il y eu des mouvements rapides, une nuque tranchée, et le monstre s'étala par terre, du sang couvrait le soldat alors qu'il rangeait les deux énormes épées dans leur fourreau.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque l'haleine fétide du monstre lui retourna l'estomac. Elle se retint de vomir et baissa la tête, avant de se rendre compte que sa vision était altérée par un liquide poisseux qui colorait tout en rouge et lui obstruait la vue. Ce même liquide coula en larmes épaisses sur ses joues, et elle comprit en distinguant les perles rouges sur les doigts du monstre que c'était du sang. Elle saignait au niveau des yeux...

Il y avait trop de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle décida de tout simplement se laisser aller. Elle détendit ses muscles les uns après les autres, et ferma ses yeux bleus tâché de sang. Sa tête passa la barrière des mâchoires du géant, mais comme il ne refermait pas la bouche, elle en conclu qu'il allait la gober vivante. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout...

Il y eu soudain un bruit de câble métallique, des sabots qui claquent le pavé, des voix, le sang qui gicle, et le monstre fit faire à la main qui tenait la blonde un retour en arrière, la sortant de sa bouche. Puis il la lâcha alors qu'une énorme quantité de sang giclait de sa nuque. Sarah se sentit tomber, le vent fouettait ses cheveux et son corps. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant de percuter le chemin ? Quelques secondes ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle se dit finalement que la mort ne voulait pas d'elle pour ralentir à ce point le moment final.

Lorsqu'elle jugea être à deux doigts de s'écraser, quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet et la propulsa sur le côté, l'écartant du pavé. Le quelque chose en question remonta légèrement avant de se poser sur ce que Sarah identifia comme une branche d'arbre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour confirmer son hypothèse, mais une douleur violente la fit crier et la força à refermer immédiatement ses pupilles bleus.

Une fois la douleur atténuée, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, à défaut de pouvoir voir. Elle était visiblement dans les bras de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un ne la soutenait que d'une main, la forçant à tenir à moitié sur ses jambes. Il y eu un bruit de câble, elle se sentit faire une chute libre, avant d'être retenu un peu avant le sol, et elle se posa sans peine sur le pavé, toujours soutenu par son sauveur.

Les bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent rapidement, et les voix s'agitèrent.

-Je croyais que le front de droite devait retenir les Titans, s'insurgea une voix grave appartenant sûrement à un homme pas spécialement jeune.

-Peut-être que ce front a été décimé, alors un peu de respect, réprimanda quelqu'un, également un homme, peut-être plus jeune que le premier.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé caporal ?! s'inquiéta à priori la seule femme de groupe.

-Hm...

Ca, c'était la voix de celui qui l'avait rattrapé.

-Qu'est-ce que... reprit la première voix.

-Elle était sur le point de se faire bouffer, coupa celui qui la tenait.

-Pourquoi une civile est ici ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Sarah cru sentir celui qu'ils avaient appelé "caporal" hausser les épaules, puis il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches en la sentant glisser.

-Petra, prend la avec toi, on la ramène à Erwin, ordonna-t-il en la trainant jusqu'à un cheval.

-A vos ordres.

Deux bras minces lui saisirent les épaules, tandis que le caporal la soulevait pas les hanches.

-Elle est consciente ? voulu savoir une voix que Sarah ne reconnu pas.

-Aucune idée, répondit le supérieur en rejoignant sa monture.

Sarah était désormais assise sur une selle peu confortable, derrière une jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Comme elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son corps pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Je crois que oui, déclara Petra en sentant les doigts frêles de la blonde bouger. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Sarah.

-... Sarah... réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle n'écouta plus ce qui se dit à partir de là, elle se contenta de glisser ses mains des hanches jusqu'au visage de Petra. Elle ne devait pas être grande, à peu près sa taille, fine, des cheveux au carré très doux, un visage fin. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner. La troupe se mit en marche, et la petite blonde du s'accrocher fermement aux hanches de la jeune femme pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un cheval aller aussi vite. Enfin "vu"... Façon de parler.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, coupé par le bruit d'un revolver, et en entendant les autres parlers de couleur, Sarah s'imagina des bombes de couleur chargée dans un pistolet. Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Puis quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient cinq soldats. Comme dans sa vision. L'un d'eux avait terrassé le monstre. Comme dans sa vision. Elle avait vu avant que ça ne se produise ce qui allait se passer. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Elle essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour voir si elle avait encore mal, mais la douleur qui lui brula la rétine n'était pas la même que celle de son premier essai. Elle était semblable à celle qui l'avait inondée avant sa "vision". Avant que son cerveau ne commence à s'embrouiller de choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore passé, la jeune fille remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt aux arbres immenses mais dans une énorme plaine verdoyante, vallonnée par endroit, offrant des promontoires très utiles pour l'observation.

Des images défilèrent à nouveau, d'abord rapidement, puis le tout se calla sur une vitesse plus faible, lui permettant de comprendre le sens. La plaine était la même que celle qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Un énorme monstre surgit alors de leur droite alors qu'ils rejoignaient d'autres soldats qui attendaient, perché en haut d'une petite colline. Le monstre était nettement plus imposant que celui qui avait faillit la bouffer. Les images s'interrompirent brutalement alors qu'une affreuse souffrance lui carbonisait les yeux.

Elle laissa un cri de douleur passer ses lèvres, alarmant Petra, qui restait méfiante à son sujet.

-Un problème ?

-A droite... gémit-elle, le visage tordu par la douleur.

Il y eu un silence, tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle, mais elle ne les voyait pas, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait pas porter ses mains à ses yeux sous peine de lâcher Petra et de s'écraser au sol. Alors elle se contenta de plisser ses yeux au maximum, elle sentait les larmes de sang s'épaissirent de manière alarmante.

-Caporal, ses yeux... commença la voix de l'homme le plus âgé.

-Je sais j'ai vu, le coupa l'homme de tête.

Sarah ne voyait pas, et par conséquent elle ne su pas si les soldats avaient pris en compte son avertissement. Sûrement pas, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Qui écouterait une fille débarquée de nulle part, qui a manqué de se faire bouffer par un monstre aux proportions titanesque...? Titanesque... Elle se rappela alors que le plus vieux des soldats avait parlé de "Titans" en évoquant un mystérieux front de droite qui se serait fait décimer... Elle tira faiblement sur la cape de Petra pour attirer son attention avant de murmurer près de son oreille :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, mais je crois que ces monstres s'appellent des Titans... Je ne sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance... Et je vous demande de ne pas poser de question, mais s'il vous plait, guettez votre droite... Il y a un "Titan" qui va débarquer...

-Comment tu... commença Petra.

-Ne posez pas de question s'il vous plait, geignit Sarah en se retenant de plaquer ses mains contre ses yeux.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les yeux au fer rouge. La douleur se répandait lentement au niveau de son front, elle avait affreusement chaud, et le mouvement du cheval lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Caporal ! appela finalement la jeune femme après avoir réfléchis à la mise en garde de la blonde.

-Hm ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ou même si on peut lui faire confiance, mais elle dit qu'un Titan va arriver par la droite.

Nouveau silence. A croire que tout ce qui venait de la petite adolescente était à prendre comme un potentiel mensonge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ?! s'étrangla le plus vieux.

-Auruo ! le réprimanda Petra.

-Il n'a pas vraiment tort... fit remarquer la seconde voix, celle qui lui avait appris l'existence d'un pseudo front de droite.

Sarah réfléchis en quelques secondes, et décida que quitte à ne rien comprendre, autant essayer d'en apprendre un maximum.

-Comme est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? demanda-t-elle à Petra en essayant de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas vomir.

-Erd.

Sarah acquiesça doucement et nota ce nom dans un coin de sa tête.

-A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?

La soldate ne répondit pas sur le coup, et la petite blonde devina son air sceptique.

-C'est juste que je ne peux pas le voir, se justifia-t-elle. Et je suis trop loin pour pouvoir le toucher comme je l'ai fait avec vous...

-Ah, ce n'est que ça...

Sarah percevait désormais moins d'hostilité dans sa voix, comme si elle commençait à lui faire un peu confiance. Ou tout du moins, elle ne la prenait pas pour un ennemi.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop comment te le décrire... Il est grand, blond... Et il a des yeux foncés... Après tu pourras le détailler par toi-même quand on sera arrivé.

-Oui... Merci...

Une voix retentit alors, pas trop loin mais pas toute proche non plus.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda curieusement la jeune lycéenne qui avait finit par vaincre ses nausées mais pas la douleur qui lui enserrait les tempes et les yeux.

-Un soldat du bataillon du commandant. On est presque arrivé.

Sarah se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, à deux doigts de la panique. Seulement elle ne le montrait pas, tout se passait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

-Surveillez bien ! Il... Il doit être là... Dans pas longtemps...

Un rugissement retentit, loin d'être humain. La terre se mit à trembler, et l'adolescente n'eut pas besoin de le demander pour savoir qu'un monstre leur fonçait droit dessus, venant de leur droite. Elle l'avait vu. Ou plutôt prédit, elle ne savait plus quel terme employer. Au sursaut de Petra et au juron de celui qu'elle avait appelé Auruo, elle devina que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cru à son histoire.

-Rejoignez Erwin, ordonna le caporal qui semblait virer de bord.

Personne ne trouva à y redire et ils continuèrent de galoper à pleine vitesse jusqu'en haut de la colline. Quelques autres soldats s'étaient lancés pour aller prêter main forte au caporal, ça s'entendait aux caracolements des sabots sur la terre sèche.

-Il l'avait vu venir... commenta une voix grave et puissante, témoignant une autorité certaine.

-Qui... commença Sarah à l'attention de Petra.

-SARAH ! hurla une voix totalement hystérique que la petite blonde aurait reconnu entre mille.

Elle entendit un bruit de course, puis deux bras se posèrent sur sa jambe, et on l'aida à descendre du cheval. A peine eut-elle posé un pied par terre qu'elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans une étreinte, la tête contre une poitrine très opulente qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-Kinsley...? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.


	2. 2 Reunion and suffering

-Kinsley… ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation

Elle entendit son amie renifler, signe qu'elle pleurait, puis elle tomba à genoux, entrainant Sarah à sa suite.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiote... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'étais toute seule... sanglota-t-elle.

Sarah ne savait pas quoi redire. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

-Mélissa t'engueulerait si elle te voyait pleurer...

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Le pire, c'est que c'était sûrement la vérité.

-Sarah... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?! paniqua Kinsley une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

-C'et si terrible que ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit les doigts de son amie se poser sur sa joue et essuyer les larmes poisseuses qui coulaient sur sa peau maladivement pâle.

-C'est rien... finit-elle par murmurer pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Mais tu...

-Tu la connais ? reprit la voix autoritaire à l'attention de Kinsley.

-Oui... C'est une des deux filles que je cherchais...

Sa voix était encore entrecoupée par des sanglots, mais on y lisait tout de même du soulagement.

-Sarah, je te présente le commandant Erwin. Je me suis retrouvée presque sous ses sabots sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi... Il a bien voulu m'aider à vous chercher, toi et Mélissa.

-Je vois...

Kinsley aida la jeune adolescente à se remettre sur ses jambes, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au Titan, qui tombait lourdement au sol sous l'assaut du caporal.

-C'est le caporal-chef dont vous m'avez parlé ? demanda-t-elle à Erwin.

-Exact.

-Il est... Fort, commenta-t-elle.

Sarah ne voyait pas. Et pourtant, elle aussi elle voulait voir son sauveur, pouvoir le détailler du regard, poser ses yeux grands yeux bleu dans ceux de celui qui lui avait évité la mort.

-Petra, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant approximativement vers l'endroit où se trouvait la soldate.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez... Enfin... Me servir d'yeux... S'il vous plait...

C'était formulé plutôt maladroitement, mais tout le monde compris qu'elle demandait à ce qu'on lui détail le caporal.

-Il s'appelle Rivaille. Il doit faire quelques centimètres de plus que toi, il a les cheveux noirs et coupés...

Elle semblait chercher comment décrire la coiffure de son supérieur, puis elle eu une idée et elle saisit la main de la blonde, l'entrainant jusqu'à un autre cheval, qu'elle reconnu grâce au bruit de l'air qui sortait de ses naseaux. Petra porta la main de Sarah jusqu'aux cheveux de quelqu'un et la laissa se faire elle-même une idée.

-A peu près comme ça, finit-elle.

-PETRA ! s'insurgea la personne à qui appartenait les cheveux.

Sarah n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre Auruo, dont la voix commençait à lui être familière. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de finalement glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du soldat. Coupé court en bas, plus long en haut, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner. Elle retira rapidement sa main une fois qu'elle eut finit, tandis que le bruit des sabots se rapprochaient. Les combattants venaient de rejoindre le reste du bataillon, et Sarah se laissa guider par Kinsley jusqu'à... Elle ne savait pas vraiment où.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ses yeux...? demanda timidement la brune.

Une main forte se posa sur la joue de la blonde et glissa jusqu'à ses paupières, jugeant l'étendu des dégâts.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire... Pour le moment, nous allons continuer d'avancer pour retrouver les escouades manquantes, et Hanji jettera un coup d'œil ce soir, répondit le commandant.

-Merci...

Kinsley sembla se détendre, et tandis que tous les soldats commençaient à parler en même temps, pleurant des morts ou soulagé d'être en vie, Sarah se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de force. Elle se savait livide, elle avait vomis le peu de chose que contenait son estomac, et cela l'avait définitivement vidée, au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Ca va aller Sarah ? demanda doucement la brune en s'agenouillant devant son amie.

-J'ai mal à la tête, mal aux yeux, je ne vois absolument rien, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un monstre de 5 mètres de haut, mais mis à part ça, oui, ça va.

C'était totalement ironique. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas.

-Estime-toi heureuse de pas t'être fais butter, morveuse. Si on n'était pas arrivés, tu te serais fait gober.

Une voix masculine, froide, autoritaire. Celle de celui qui l'avait sauvée. Celle de Rivaille. Elle se remit debout en tremblant, peinant à rassembler un peu de force.

-Merci, déclara-t-elle simplement, fixant vaguement un point devant elle sans savoir si c'était réellement là que se tenait son interlocuteur.

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir de toute manière ? Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle entendit un soupire agacé, puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je suis là attardée.

Sarah murmura une excuse et posa ses doigts sur la main forte qui lui enserrait l'épaule, avant de les déplacer sur l'avant bras pour pouvoir se tourner vers Rivaille. Elle pivota à 180°, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était totalement plantée dans ses estimations de la position du caporal. Elle ne su pas vraiment quoi dire, alors elle se tu avant de tendre avec hésitation ses bras devant elle.

Elle sentit le torse du soldat entrer en contact avec sa peau, et tandis que le silence se faisait autour d'elle, elle les fit doucement remonter, caressant attentivement la peau fine de son cou, remontant sur son menton, touchant ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, ses cheveux. Il y eut des murmures à la fois moqueurs, outrés, et à chaque fois, il y avait une sorte de peur dans leurs voix.

Une sorte de tension s'abattit sur la troupe, chacun retenait son souffle, attendant la réaction du caporal.

-Ne t'énerve pas Rivaille, ordonna Erwin en craignant que son subordonné et ami ne frappe la blonde.

Pas de réponse. Le brun restait de marbre et laissait la jeune aveugle le détailler du bout des doigts, presque timidement.

-Je ne vais pas te bouffer, mais si tu pouvais te grouiller, morveuse, ça arrangerait tout le monde, fit-il remarquer avec lassitude.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait morveuse. Sarah le nota, et se dit finalement qu'elle allait sans doute devoir s'y faire.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle finalement une fois son examen terminé.

Elle retira ses doigts de la chevelure d'ébène du caporal, qui posa à son tour une main rude sur la joue de la blonde. La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recul, mais fit un effort et se laissa faire.

-Tu y vois quelques choses ? finit-il par demander après avoir soigneusement évité toutes les trainées de sang qui maculaient la joue de Sarah pour ne pas se salir les mains.

La blonde ne répondit par sur le coup, elle inspira profondément, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Mais à peine eut-elle distingué l'herbe verte sous ses pieds qu'une douleur intense lui arracha un cris de douleur, et un nouveau flot écarlate, plus conséquent que le précédent, inonda sa peau pâle, maculant entièrement ses joues.

-Sarah ! s'alarma immédiatement Kinsley en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'aveugle, qui gémissait de douleur.

-Rivaille ! réprimanda Erwin dont la voix se rapprochait.

Les murmures reprirent, personne ne voulait avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec les deux jeunes filles sortis de nulle part, et les moqueries ou autres allaient bon train. La petite blonde se recroquevilla sur elle-même et appuya sur ses yeux. La douleur s'accentua, lui vrillant toute la tête, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, car de cette manière, elle ne les entendait plus. Elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Plus jamais... Plus personne...

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? demanda finalement Rivaille en s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille, un air curieux sur le visage.

Sarah releva lentement la tête, continuant d'appuyer sur ses paupières, faisant couler le sang en toujours plus grande quantité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ça ? continua-t-il en posant deux doigts sur le dos de la main de la blonde.

-Je ne veux plus...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la douleur la fit doucement vaciller, et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut un soupire de la part de Rivaille, ainsi qu'une phrase, ou plutôt un mot, prononcé avec la même voix glaciale et neutre :

-Abrutie...

L'inconscience la fit basculer sur le côté, elle fut à peine rattrapée par Kinsley, et tout s'éteignit. C'était comme mourir, mais avec la chaleur et le sang qui bat les tempes en plus. C'était moins "agréable". Dans la mesure où mourir était agréable. Elle s'était mutilée, était tombée inconsciente, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours plusieurs fois, mais jamais, non jamais, elle ne s'était dit qu'elle pourrait regretter. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter. Mais là, juste ces voix qu'elle avait entendu, ces quelques noms lancés à l'arrachés, _sa_ voix à _lui_, sa peau, ses cheveux... Tout lui criait qu'elle regretterait la moindre erreur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'il allait l'aider... Oui, juste la soutenir... Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'attarder en gentillesse, à faire des détours inutiles. Il était franc, ça s'entendait à sa voix, il était impulsif d'une certaine façon, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que Rivaille lui redonne gout à la vie.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, il faisait nuit, et Sarah était étendu dans une charrette. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait déduit en sentant la rigidité des planches qui lui servait de matelas. Elle avait beau dire, même les matelas de l'internat étaient plus confortables. Et pourtant on pouvait se demander si ils n'étaient pas rembourrés avec du plomb.

Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais rien. Du noir, toujours. Elle ne paniqua pas, respira un bon coup, et porta une main à ses paupières. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un tissu râpeux, lui faisant étrangement penser à un bandage. Elémentaire mon cher Watson, puisque c'en était un.

-Ah, tu es réveillée ?

Cette voix, Sarah eu beau chercher dons sa mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Alors elle se redressa doucement, faisant glisser un tissu qui lui avait servit de couverture.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle doucement en continuant de caresser son bandage.

-Hanji Zoe, commandant du bataillon d'exploration, scientifique et médecin à mes heures perdu, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Dit, il parait que tu as été capable de prévoir une attaque de Titan, c'est vrai ?

Les nouvelles allaient bon train... Pourtant elle n'aurait pas cru que Petra, Auruo, Erd ou la quatrième personne non identifiée qui n'avait prise la parole qu'une fois ce serait vantés de ce passage là de leur chevauché. Après tout, à part eux, tout le monde pensait que c'était le caporal Rivaille qui avait anticipé le coup.

-Comment vous...

-Rivaille. Il me l'a dit. Tu as attisé sa curiosité tu sais. Et pourtant c'est dur de l'intéresser à quoi que ce soit... plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ah...

-Tu t'appelles Sarah c'est ça ? D'où viens-tu ?

La blonde ne s'était absolument pas préparée à cette question. Et la réponse ne devait pas être lâchée à la légère. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde.

-En faite c'est que...

-On ne vient pas d'ici, lâcha sourdement une voix féminine agacée.

-Mélissa... soupira Kinsley.

-Comment va ton bras ? s'enquit immédiatement Hanji.

-Mieux, répondit simplement Mélissa.

Sarah écoutait la conversation avec attention, mais n'y prenait pas part. Il y avait trop de chose qu'elle voulait faire, demander, savoir. Alors elle prit les choses dans l'ordre. Pendant que la scientifique s'occupait du bras de Mélissa, la petite blonde balada ses mains autour d'elle pour définir l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle réussit à attendre les bords du chariot, quelque caisses étaient entassées derrière elle, près du siège du conducteur, et après avoir redessiné les contours de ce qui lui avait servit de couverture, elle devina que c'était en réalité une cape.

-T'es resté dans les choux pendant un moment tu sais ? déclara Mélissa qui venait de terminer sa discussion avec Hanji et Kinsley.

- Combien de temps ? demanda la blonde en cessant de caresser le tissu de la cape.

-Bah... J'sais pas moi... Depuis la fin de la mâtiné je crois... marmonna la brune claire.

-Est-ce qu'on... Pourrait être seules un petit moment... Mademoiselle Hanji s'il vous plait ? bégaya Sarah.

-Bien sûr bien sûr ! Nous discuterons de tous ça plus tard ! Ah, et Sarah, ne touche pas à tes yeux, je reviens te voir dès que vous avez finit de parler.

Les pas précipités de la scientifique s'éloignèrent, laissant les trois jeunes filles seules.

-Va falloir qu'on parle, lâcha finalement Kinsley.

-Ouais, confirma Mélissa.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent non loin de la petite aveugle, et un silence s'installa.

-Bon bah je commence, se décida enfin Kinsley. Vous êtes d'accord qu'avant qu'on attérisse ici, on s'est fait renverser par un camion ?

- Ouais, acquiesça la brunette en s'adossant confortablement à la paroi de bois.

-Donc, après ça, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance, ou un truc dans le genre. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une plaine, allongée par terre, et j'ai faillit me faire piétiner par le cheval du commandant Erwin. Il était avec un groupe de soldat. Bon je vous passe les détails hein, en gros il a accepté de m'aider à vous chercher. Je crois que ça l'intrigue en fait... Et il m'a posé quelques questions... J'ai pas beaucoup répondu, pour qu'on dise la même chose quoi... Bref, après Sarah est arrivé, en les attendant Erwin m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il se passait ici, et je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'on est retourné dans le passé. Enfin, un passé différent de celui que nous on connait. C'est juste au niveau de l'époque quoi...

-Sans blague... marmona Mélissa.

-Après que tu sois tombée dans les pommes Sarah, on a avancé pendant tout l'après-midi, et on a retrouvé Mélissa. On a galopé encore pendant une heure ou deux, on a dressé le campement, et Hanji a regardé tes yeux. Voila. A qui le tour ?

Comme Mélissa ne semblait pas décidée à parler, Sarah se lança d'une petite voix.

-Comme toi, j'ai eu l'impression de m'évanouir. Je me suis réveillée dans une forêt avec des arbres immenses, devant un monstre gigantesque. Il a faillit me bouffer. J'ai... J'ai eu une sorte de vision... Ou plutôt de prédiction, je ne sais pas trop... J'ai vu des soldats arriver et abattre le monstre. C'est là que j'ai commencé à pleurer du sang. J'allais me faire avaler quand un soldat à tué le monstre et m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase par terre. Je crois que c'était Rivaille. A partir de là, je n'ai plus rien vu. J'ai juste entendu. Pendant qu'on rejoignait le commandant Erwin, j'ai eu un autre flash alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai vu un géant nous foncer dessus, alors j'ai avertit les autres. Ils ne m'ont pas prise au sérieux. Mais ça s'est vraiment passé. Rivaille a réagit immédiatement. Et puis on est arrivé, et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé Kinsley. Après je me souviens avoir eu une petite discussion avec Rivaille, et je me suis évanouie.

-Hm... Des visions hein...? grogna Mélissa.

-Je ne mens pas ! s'outra Sarah d'une voix fluette qui volait dans les aigus.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais avoues quand même que c'est un peu louche...

-Tu crois que je comprends plus que toi ?! Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça !

Visiblement la petite blonde était au bord de la crise de panique. Son teint était encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, de fine perle de sueur roulait sur ses tempes et ses doigts tremblant serraient à pleine mains la cape qui recouvrait encore ses jambes.

-Pff... Bah moi j'ai faillit me faire piétiner par le poney d'Hanji, qui soit dit en passant, est une tarée. Elle m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait l'équipement tridimensionnel et...

-Le quoi ? la coupèrent Sarah et Kinsley d'une même voix.

-L'équipement tridimensionnel, répéta Mélissa comme si elle parlait à des gosses ou à des idiotes, le truc avec les grappins ! Et puis merde, vous verrez ça plus tard. Elle m'a expliqué brièvement quelques petites choses sur les Titans, sur ce monde, et elle m'a posé plein de questions.

-Tu as répondu ? s'inquiéta Kinsley.

-Bien sûr que non idiote.

-Et ton bras ? demanda timidement Sarah, qui avait finit par se calmer.

-On a croisé des Titans et... rassurez moi, vous savez ce que c'est au moins ?

-Etant donné que j'ai faillis me faire bouffer par l'un d'eux, oui, je crois que je sais, railla doucement la plus petite du trio.

-Et moi Erwin m'a expliqué.

-Tant mieux, ça me fait ça de moins à faire. Donc je disais, on est tombé sur trois Titans, et disons qu'Hanji a mal négocié un virage, ce qui m'a fait tomber du canasson et je me suis éclatée l'épaule par terre. Ca vous va comme explication ?

-Hm, acquiesça simplement la blonde.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda timidement Kinsley.

Le silence s'installa, chacune réfléchissait de son côté.

-Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite, murmura Sarah.

Pas avant d'avoir put voir Rivaille, pas avant d'avoir pu plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux du caporal.

-Moi non plus, Hanji est quelqu'un de totalement loufoque, mais je l'aime bien, ajouta Mélissa.

-Je vous suis, approuva Kinsley.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit si on nous demande d'où on vient ? interrogea la brunette.

-... T'as déjà dit à Hanji qu'on n'était pas d'ici, soupira Sarah.

-Si il n'y a qu'elle qui est au courant, ce n'est pas grave, si ? proposa la noiraude.

-Ouais... Sûrement... concéda la blonde.

Le silence, encore et toujours.

-Ca te fait mal ? demanda Kinsley.

-De quoi ?

-Bah tes yeux.

-Un peu, mais c'est supportable.

-Je peux revenir ? demanda la voix encore un peu éloignée d'Hanji.

-Ouais, lâcha simplement Mélissa.

La brunette se leva et descendit du chariot avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies.

-Pour l'instant on improvise. On verra bien après.

-D'accord.

La voix de Kinsley semblait s'éloigner elle aussi, et Sarah se sentit alors bien seule.

-Allez donc manger un peu les filles, je m'occupe de la demoiselle, proposa joyeusement la scientifique.

Au son des pas qui s'éloignaient, la petite blonde conclu que ses deux amies avaient suivies le conseil de la jeune femme.


	3. 3 Levi Heichou

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda Hanji en s'assaillant à côté de Sarah.

-17 ans.

-Ah ? Tu es jeune... Ta date de naissance ?

-Pourquoi vous la voulez ?

-Pour savoir quand est-ce que tu seras majeur.

-25 décembre.

-Ah ?

Cette fois c'était de l'étonnement pur et simple qui teintait la voix de la jeune femme.

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta Sarah.

-Aucun, c'est juste que c'est la même date que Rivaille...

-Ah bon...

Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait put le deviner...

-Enfin, oublions tout ça. J'aimerais que tu me raconte tout. Pour tes yeux, bien sûr.

-... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai faillis me faire avaler par un Titan, et en levant les yeux vers lui, j'ai eu une... une sorte de vision je pense... J'ai vu le caporal Rivaille et les autres arriver et tuer le monstre. Lorsque ça s'est arrêté, j'avais du sang qui coulait sur mes joues, et je ne voyais plus rien. La suite, Rivaille a du vous la raconter, non ?

-Dans les grandes lignes, en effet. Rivaille n'est pas très bavard vois-tu, expliqua Hanji, dont les doigts commençaient à défaire le bandage. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis quand tu as eu tes visions ?

-Ca me brûlait... Comme si on m'appliquait un fer brûlant dans la chaire... Et puis tous se mélangeait dans ma tête, c'était douloureux, et je devais attendre un peu avant de comprendre la vision.

-Hm... Je vois... C'est très intéressant. Si tu peux prévoir les attaques de Titan, ça va être très utile.

-Vous... Vous me croyez ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de toi.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire non plus.

-C'est vrai, je te le concède.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Hanji semblait trépigner d'impatience, sûrement avait-elle pleins de questions à lui poser, et Sarah ne savait pas si elle serait prête à répondre. Le large bandage finit par lâcher prise, et la froideur de la nuit frappa les paupières de la petite blonde.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour tes yeux. Je peux tout au plus apaiser un peu la douleur, et encore. Mais j'imagine que les effets secondaires de ta vision disparaissent avec le temps.

-Les effets secondaires ?

-Disons que je pense que ta soudaine cécité est à prendre comme un effet secondaire, expliqua la scientifique.

-Oui, ça doit être ça...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bavarde...

-C'est mal ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est assez étrange pour une adolescente de ton âge. Mélissa et...

-Kinsley, souffla Sarah.

-Voila, Kinsley. Elles sont nettement plus extraverties que toi.

-Elles ont de quoi. Pas moi. Je préfère regarder les gens de loin. Je n'aime pas trop me mêler aux autres.

Hanji ne dit rien sur le coup et analysa silencieusement tout ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille. Il était évident qu'elle était associable, et d'une timidité maladive. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas ça... Peut-être avait-elle simplement décidé de cesser d'exister. Vivre à travers le regard des autres. Et dans son cas, ce devait être comme se déclarer morte, puisque personne ne devait prêter attention à elle. A cette pensée, un frisson parcouru la brune et elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête.

Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur la petite adolescente. Elle gardait ses yeux clos, malgré le fait que le bandage ne soit plus présent. Sa dernière tentative de voir quoi que ce soit avait du lui laisser un arrière goût assez douloureux.

-Sarah, ça ne devrait plus te faire mal, assura-t-elle doucement avec une voix presque maternelle.

La petite blonde tressaillit, et c'est en serrant à pleines mains le tissu de la cape qu'elle ouvrit très lentement les yeux. L'appréhension se lisait dans chacun de ses muscles tendus. Finalement, ses paupières se retrouvèrent entièrement relevées, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux bleus électriques dénués d'expression malgré la tension qui faisait frémir chacun de ses membres. Ce regard, il attira énormément Hanji, et en même temps, il lui faisait penser à un miroir. Quelque chose de vide. De transparent.

-Ca te fait mal ? s'informa-t-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer la terreur que lui inspirait ce regard.

Quoi que, terreur était peut-être un peu fort. Plutôt... Malaise... Une sorte de peur silencieuse... Une oppression mentale ou quelque chose du genre. Rivaille avait, d'une certaine façon, le même regard. La même menace sourde tapie aux fonds de ses pupilles. Cette détermination dangereuse. Et aussi cette espèce de froideur, ce petit éclat qui disait "Fous moi la paix et ferme la si tu ne veux pas que je te butte". Seulement, dans les yeux de Rivaille, ce n'était pas choquant en soi. Puisque le caporal était adulte, et parce que c'était une machine à tuer. Il anéantissait des Titans à longueur de journée ou presque. Alors que Sarah, elle n'avait que 17 ans, elle n'avait sûrement jamais tenu une arme de sa vie, et pourtant elle semblait prête à abattre n'importe qui avec une froideur déconcertante. Alors oui, à ce moment là, Hanji se dit que cette gamine avait du en voir de belle.

-Tu vois correctement ? demanda doucement la brune.

-Un peu flou... lâcha la blonde en portant deux doigts mal assuré à ses iris.

Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, avant de finalement souffler. Elle n'avait plus mal, c'était déjà ça. Certes, les couleurs et les formes étaient encore un peu abstraite, mais elle voyait, c'était déjà bien.

-Je pense que tu devrais faire attention sur le chemin du retour. Si tu as une autre vision, il est possible que ton globe oculaire ne supporte pas une nouvelle perte de sang. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu vas te sentir faible pendant un moment vu la quantité de sang que tu as perdu. Je ne dirais pas que tu vas tomber d'anémie, mais tu ne dois pas en être loin.

-Tant que ça ? grogna Sarah en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as vu ton gabarie ?! Bien sûr, pour un adulte, ce n'est rien, mais tu es épaisse comme un fil de fer et tu fais au moins deux tête de moins que moi.

La petite blonde grogna. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui dise qu'elle était petite. Elle tourna la tête vers Hanji pour enfin pouvoir la regarder et savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. La scientifique était grande, fine, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivres allaient à merveille avec ses yeux dorés, presque orangés. Une espèce de masque reposait sur sa tête, remplaçant sûrement une paire de lunettes.

-Vous avez dit sur le chemin du retour, où est-ce qu'on est au juste ?

-En dehors du mur Rose, à environ deux jours du mur Maria. L'expédition visait à aller jusqu'au mur, mais vu les pertes, on va être obligé de battre en retraite.

Sarah était totalement perdue. Maria ? Rose ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de mur ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

Hanji lui sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux doré de la petite adolescente.

-Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer sur une carte. Enfin, tu vas d'abord manger, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

A la simple idée de manger, une vague de nausée submergea Sarah. Cependant, paradoxalement, son estomac était vide et se contractait douloureusement, réclamant son attention.

-Je vais manger juste un peu, murmura-t-elle.

La scientifique descendit du chariot avec aisance et tendit sa main à la blonde pour l'aider à en faire de même. La jeune fille serra la cape verte contre elle et descendit à son tour, bien plus maladroitement que la femme à ses côtés.

-Tu devrais mettre la cape sur tes épaules, tu risques d'avoir froid sinon.

-A qui est-elle ? demanda timidement Sarah.

-Ah, tu ne devines pas ? répondit simplement Hanji avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Non, elle ne devinait pas. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde.

-Rivaille bien sûr, soupira la brune, visiblement amusé de l'ignorance de la gamine. Je t'ai dit que tu avais attisée sa curiosité.

-Hm...

Sarah balaya l'espace autour d'elle du regard pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quelque rares tentes avaient été montée par ci par là, les ruines de ce qui avait du être un village vallonnait l'espace, et des soldats portant tous le même uniforme étaient posté sur quelques toits, montant visiblement la garde. D'autre finissait de nourrir les chevaux, d'autres encore déchargeait quelques caisses de certain chariots, mais la majorité de la troupe se trouvait sur une large place, mangeant de la viande et un peu de pain, seuls vivre qu'ils avaient. Des feus avaient été allumés, et des petits groupes circulaires s'étaient installé autour, discutant plutôt gaiement; sauf dans certain groupes où l'ambiance était nettement plus pesante. Sûrement avait-il perdu des compagnons.

Sarah chercha alors de ses yeux bleus Kinsley et Mélissa, et les trouva rapidement, assise dans un coin, un peu de nourriture dans des assiettes en fer, parlant à voix basse. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment elle que la petite blonde espérait trouver. Alors elle continua de balayer la foule du regard, surprenant un peu Hanji qui avait bien perçu l'air concentré de la petite adolescente.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Sarah ne répondit, parce qu'elle avait un peu honte d'avouer que oui, en effet, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle voulait voir.

-Ah je sais, sourit finalement la scientifique en attrapant le bras de la gamine.

Elle la traina à travers la place, et elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elles furent rendu de l'autre côté du cercle pavé. Au contraire, elle avança dans une ruelle, puis une autre, contournant les éboulis de maison, pour finalement arriver à une autre place, nettement plus petite que la première, où se tenait une tente, des caisses, mais aucun soldat pour monter la garde. Juste un grand homme bien battit, blond aux yeux bleus, un autre tout aussi grand, voir même plus, et musclé avec des cheveux peut-être blonds cendrés, et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable de la position qu'occupait la blonde. Sans oublier un homme nettement plus petit que les deux autres, presque chétif, des yeux bleus métallique et des cheveux noirs coupé au bol en haut et court en dessous. Lui, Sarah n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait, lui qu'elle voulait voir. Caporal Rivaille.

-Hanji ? appela le grand blond en relevant un sourcil interrogateur quant à la présence de Sarah.

-Elle voulait voir Rivaille, expliqua joyeusement la brune en s'avança vers ses trois compagnons.

La susnommée s'empourpra et baissa immédiatement la tête, très mal à l'aise. Ce fut au tour du noiraud de prendre une moue interrogative, tandis qu'il dévisageait sans retenue la gamine qui devait faire quatre bons centimètres de moins que lui. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tes yeux te font moins souffrir ? s'informa le blond avec un sourire plutôt chaleureux.

Sarah réussit finalement à replacer sa voix, et identifia donc le commandant Erwin, que Kinsley lui avait vaguement présenté.

-Ca va, ça me lance moins.

Elle garda la tête baissée, mal à l'aise, notamment à cause du regard de Rivaille, toujours vissé sur elle.

-Rivaille, tu l'as met mal à l'aise, réprimanda gentiment Hanji. Viens là ma belle, je vais te montrer la carte.

Sarah se risqua à lever les yeux, et par inadvertance, son regard croisa celui du caporal. Grosse erreur. Désormais, elle n'était plu capable de s'en détacher. Ses pupilles métalliques l'aspirait toute entière, et elle ne pouvait même pas résister.

-Tu bouges ton cul ? demanda-t-il finalement, avec sa voix neutre habituelle.

-Dé... Désoler... bredouilla-t-elle en clopinant jusqu'à Hanji.

La scientifique l'avait dit, elle n'était pas loin de l'anémie. Et ce n'était absolument pas bon pour elle. Pas avec la maladie qu'elle se trainait. Elle passa devant Rivaille et murmura un vague désolé, avant d'atteindre la petite table en bois abritée par la tente où était déposée une carte en papier épais et légèrement jauni.

-Bien. Nous sommes ici, commença Hanji en désignant un endroit entre deux larges traits circulaires. Nous devions aller jusqu'ici, le mur Maria. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons perdu trop de soldats, alors nous allons retourner au mur Rose.

Tout en parlant, elle désignait du doigt les différents cercles. Le plus grand était Maria, le second était Rose, quant au troisième, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alors elle le pointa timidement d'un vague geste de la main et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Et lui ?

-Sinna. C'est le dernier rempart. Cette partie est sous l'autorité des Forces Spéciales. Seuls les plus riches y vivent, puisque c'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

Sarah ne comprenait pas tout, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Ok, il y avait des murs, ça elle avait pigé. En revanche, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. En fait, elle ne savait absolument rien, si ce n'était qu'ils existaient.

-Je vais reprendre du début je pense, proposa la scientifique avec un sourire compatissant. Assied-toi donc, tu n'auras qu'à manger avec nous. Enfin si Erwin est d'accord.

Elle se tourna vers le grand blond en lui faisant des yeux de biche, et la commandant fut obligé de capituler.

-Très bien, si tu veux...

-Youpi ! Ah, Sarah, je te présente le commandant Zacharius. Mike Zacharius. Et tu connais déjà Rivaille, et Erwin...

-Kinsley me l'a présenté, souffla-t-elle presque à voix basse.

Hanji semblait friser l'euphorie, et Sarah compris tout de suite mieux pourquoi Mélissa l'avait qualifiée de tarée. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas méchante. Mike non plus ne semblait pas bien méchant, bien que la blonde ne doutait pas qu'il devait être un excellent combattant. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui se sentit encore plus minuscule qu'avant face à sa taille et à sa carrure, et la renifla, alors que la brune lui expliquait vaguement que c'était juste une habitude, et qu'il la laisserait tranquille après.

Elle resserra les pans de la cape verte qu'elle avait sur les épaules, et se rappela alors qu'elle appartenait à Rivaille. Elle pivota d'un bloc pour se tourner vers le caporal, qui arqua un sourcil.

-Je crois que c'est la votre... souffla-t-elle en retirant le vêtement de ses épaules.

Elle la lui tendit et frissonna légèrement lorsque les doigts du brun entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Il récupéra son bien sans un merci ou une quelconque autre parole, mais cela n'étonna pas plus que ça la blonde, qui avait commencé à cerner plus ou moins son caractère. Ce ne devait pas être le genre de personne qui s'attarde en politesse.

-Bien bien bien ! Assied toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, ordonna Hanji en tirant deux caisses pour servir de sièges.

Sarah obéit, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir s'assoir. Mine de rien, elle était plutôt fatiguée.

-Donc... commença la scientifique.

S'en suivit un long, très long discours, sur les Titans, les murs, les différents bataillons, la perte de Maria, l'équipement tridimensionnel, etc. Et alors que Rivaille ne s'était pas privé de lui faire remarquer que tout son blabla était sérieusement barbant, Sarah n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

-Des questions ? demanda finalement Hanji en terminant son assiette.

Contrairement aux autres, la petite blonde avait volontiers offert une grande partie de sa part à qui le voulait, et n'avait donc avalé qu'un micro morceau de viande et un petit bout de pain.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Bien que la fatigue soit plus présente qu'avant, elle se sentait mieux, là, autour d'un bon feu, avec l'estomac "plein". Hanji s'était gardé de poser des questions à la blonde, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de mentir face au regard perçant de Rivaille et d'Erwin.

-Nous ferons demi tour dans une fois que nous aurons plié le campement tout à l'heure, précisa le blond. Et nous risquons de croiser des Titans. Toi et tes amies serez sous la protection d'une escouade.

-Et Sarah, évite de croiser le regard des Titans. Si jamais vous devez engager le combat, ferme immédiatement les yeux, ça évitera que tu ne te blesses pour rien, conseilla Hanji.

Les trois hommes ne comprirent pas franchement ce que voulait dire cet avertissement, et ils se contentèrent de deviner approximativement, tandis que Sarah, elle, avait parfaitement compris.

-Oui...

-Bien. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller chercher Mélissa et Kinsley afin de vous assigné à une escouade, proposa Erwin.

-J'y vais, déclara Hanji, qui ne semblait pas ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

Elle se leva et sautilla comme une folle vers la place où étaient rassemblés les soldats. Sarah ne sut pas si c'était tout le vin qu'elle avait ingurgité qu'il la rendait aussi énergique ou si c'était simplement dans son tempérament de rester toujours active. La petite blonde n'avait bu qu'une gorgé de vin que lui avait presque imposé Hanji et elle avait déjà les joues rougies et les sens embrouillés.

-Lorsque nous voyageons de nuit, nous effectuons en roulement. Deux par deux, dans chaque escouade, les soldats se reposent dans les chariots, et au bout du temps impartis par le responsable, on échange, expliqua Erwin, qui semblait tenir l'alcool aussi bien qu'Hanji, mais avec l'excitation en moins.

-D'accord...

Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Rivaille, qui ne cessait de la fixer depuis le tout début de la discussion.

-Je suis crevée ! se plaignit alors la voix plutôt reconnaissable de Mélissa.

-Arrête de râler... soupira Kinsley.

Les deux adolescentes (enfin Mélissa est adulte mais bon...) accompagnées d'Hanji arrivèrent sur la petite place quelques secondes après que leurs voix se soient faites entendre. Sarah remarqua alors un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention plus tôt : elles étaient toutes les trois vêtues d'une espèce de pantalon en toile blanc et d'une chemise toute aussi blanche, bien que l'ensemble soit légèrement couvert de poussière. Pour sûr, elles n'étaient pas habillées comme ça dans leur monde.

-Bonsoir commandant, salua poliment la brune à l'intention d'Erwin.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en retour, avant de presque sourire face à l'attitude grognon de Mélissa.

-Mesdemoiselles, comme je viens de l'expliquer à votre amie, nous allons repartir dans peu de temps. Vous serez toutes les trois dans des escouades différentes, cela évitera qu'il y est un trop grand handicape dans une seule équipe.

En effet, si on réfléchissait bien, avoir trois personnes non combattantes à protéger pour un seul groupe, c'était retarder l'opération et faire des victimes inutiles. Ca, Sarah le cautionnait parfaitement.

-Vous pourrez vous reposer un peu dans les chariots pour un certain temps, mais vous devrez remonter en selle à un moment ou à un autre, précisa Erwin.

Hanji fit avancer les deux jeunes filles vers le feu et leur désigna des places sur les caisses afin qu'elles s'assoient, avant d'elle même retourner sur sa chaise de fortune. Ayant finit sa gourde de vin, elle attrapa agilement celle de Rivaille alors que ce dernier la portait tout juste à ses lèvres. Ce qui le mit forcément de mauvais poil.

-Tu veux que je t'enfonce tes binocles dans tes orbites ? menaça-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Tu finis jamais ton vin, alors laisses-en moi un peu, réclama-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

Ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Rivaille récupéra promptement son bien, et ce fut donc vers ses deux autres camarades que la brune se tourna. Cependant, Erwin avait déjà terminé sa gourde, et Mike ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser boire un peu.

-Inutile de te saouler Hanji, soupira le grand blond.

-Je ne me saoule pas, j'ai soif, contredit-elle.

Pour le coup, une gourde lui atterrit dans les mains, mais ce n'était pas du vin qu'elle contenait. Juste de l'eau. Et cette denrée lui venait de Mike, qui préférait visiblement sa vinasse.

-Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, nous devrions atteindre le mur Rose demain midi, si tout va bien. Nous allons très certainement croiser des Titans, aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir écouter attentivement les ordres du chef d'escouade et de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré, reprit Erwin en plantant son regard bleu dans les yeux de chacune des filles.

-De toute façon, sans équipement tridimensionnel, ça va être compliqué... fit remarquer Mélissa avec nonchalance.

Rivaille ne répondit rien mais arqua un sourcil quant au cynisme de la châtain.

-Sarah, tu resteras avec Rivaille. De toute évidence, tu auras besoin d'une protection particulière, tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement de quoi tu es capable. Kinsley, tu restes avec moi, et Mélissa, tu iras avec Hanji. Mike, tu t'occuperas de la reconnaissance avec ton escouade, ordonna calmement Erwin.

Cet homme intriguait énormément Sarah. Il lui inspirait plus confiance que n'importe qui autour d'elle, il dégageait de lui une force assez incroyable, et pourtant sa voix était calme et posée. Bien sûr, il avec une carrure impressionnante, mais toute l'agressivité qui aurait pu se dégager de lui était annihilée par la bienveillance qui filtrait à travers ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle voulait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil tant il lui inspirait confiance. Mettre sa vie entre ses mains semblait être sans risque.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle, le souffle rendu court par toutes les émotions qui l'envahissait.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit autant de bienveillance dans un regard lui étant adressé ? Au moins trois ans. Même Kinsley et Mélissa n'égalait pas Erwin.

-Moi ça me va, sautilla Kinsley, qui semblait aussi excité qu'Hanji alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être.

-Je suis aussi, déclara Mélissa en étouffant un bâillement.

-Et pour les chevaux ? demanda l'adolescente brune.

-Avec toutes nos pertes, il y en a plusieurs qui sont sans cavaliers. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre un de ceux là, répondit Hanji en buvant une lampée d'eau.

Tout semblait réglé comme sur du papier à musique. Mike se leva une fois avoir finit son repas, puis il s'étira, faisait rouler ses muscles. Ah ça oui, il était impressionnant. Battit comme une montagne. Mais il ne semblait pas méchant pour un sous. Juste très impressionnant. Il avait ce quelque chose qui le faisait un peu ressembler à Erwin.

-Je vais ordonner le rangement, prévint-il avant de s'éclipser par la même rue que celle par laquelle Sarah et Hanji était arrivées.

-Nous aussi on devrait ranger, fit remarquer la scientifique, bien qu'elle n'ait pas franchement l'air de vouloir mettre sa remarque à exécution.

Elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son corps, un peu en retrait, et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Le vent fit secouer les cheveux de toutes les personnes présentes, ce qui fit d'ailleurs tiquer Rivaille.

-Faudra vous couper les cheveux ou les attacher, prévint-il en se levant lentement.

-Hein ?! s'étouffèrent Kinsley et Mélissa.

Sarah ne dit rien, les yeux et l'esprit bien trop accaparé par ce qu'elle voyait. Certes, Rivaille était moins impressionnant que Mike, mais le voir s'étirer était tout de même un régale pour les pupilles bleus de la jeune blonde. Malgré sa carrure frêle, il n'en restait pas moins musclé, et voir chaque fibre de son corps tendu par son étirement avait de quoi le rendre captivant.

-Faut que tu te trouves un canasson, déclara-t-il soudain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la petite blonde n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était tourné vers elle. Ses yeux métalliques étaient de nouveau accrochés aux siens, et dès lors, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression qu'un simple regard brisait toute la carapace qu'il y avait autour d'elle, et qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Ce n'était pas franchement désagréable, juste très déstabilisant.

-Tu bouges ton cul oui ou merde ? râla-t-il.

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour se concentrer un temps soit peu, puis elle se leva doucement, et adressa un vague signe de la main à ses amies.

-A tout à l'heure…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hanji, qui avait du percevoir son petit manège vu ses yeux brillant d'excitation -comprenez encore plus que d'accoutumé- et avant que la blonde ne puisse articuler un mot, elle la coupa net.

-Vas-y donc, il ne va pas t'attendre.

Sarah hocha la tête de manière un peu gauche, puis elle inclina respectueusement la tête vers Erwin. Elle se retourna pour suivre Rivaille et remarqua que ce dernier était déjà au bout de la rue. Elle marmonna un vague juron, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.


	4. 4 First laughter

Elle avait de petite jambe, et elle n'était pas très douée en sport alors lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout de la ruelle, elle du tourner la tête en tout sens pour retrouver le caporal parmi tous les soldats qui s'activaient pour ranger le campement de fortune, sous la houlette de Mike.

Elle fit quelques pas, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux retrouver les chevaux. Il y serait sûrement, puisque c'était un peu pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de venir. Survint alors un souci de taille : où était ces maudits canassons ? Elle se rappela alors être passé devant avec Hanji. Restait à retrouver le chemin. Et déjà, rien que traverser la place en effervescence s'avéra être un sacré parcours du combattant. Elle devait jouer des coudes, faire sans arrêt attention à ne pas se prendre quoi que ce soit dans la tête ou dans les pieds, et avouons le, sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Une fois arrivée de l'autre côté, elle se permit de souffler un bon coup. L'air frais lui faisait beaucoup de bien et la maintenait éveiller alors que son corps ne demandait qu'à dormir.

-T'as pris ton temps morveuse… cingla la voix glaciale de Rivaille.

Elle se redressa immédiatement pour faire face au caporal, qui l'attendait tranquillement, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés.

-Amène-toi, ordonna-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Décidément, c'était un sacré phénomène. Pas facilement vivable, c'était certain. Contrairement à Erwin, il semblait plus… Sauvage. Tandis que le commandant, malgré sa carrure, gardait quelque chose de bienveillant, Rivaille lui semblait n'attacher d'importance à rien. Quant à ses yeux… Sarah pouvait les regarder sans s'en lasser tant il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait.

Craignant de se faire de nouveaux rabrouer, elle trottinant pour se retrouver derrière le brun, marchant tout de même à quelques centimètres devant elle. Le mini-trajet se passa en silence, un silence lourd et assez gênant. Aussi, la blonde exulta presque lorsqu'elle aperçu les montures, toutes solidement attachées. Quatre soldats scellaient déjà les leurs, et Sarah reconnu immédiatement les voix. En même temps, reconnaitre celle d'Auruo était un travail facile, il avait tellement crié pendant leur rencontre qu'elle avait finit par connaitre sa voix par cœur. Quant à Petra, ayant passé plusieurs minutes derrière elle, elle n'avait pas eu franchement de difficulté à replacer sa voix sur la jeune femme à peine plus grande qu'elle.

Pour les deux autres, elle n'avait pu se baser que sur la description que Petra avait faite de l'un deux, à savoir Erd, qui était en effet grand, musclé, blond, assez souriant, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter sa camarades, qui semblait minuscule côté de lui. Le dernier protagoniste restait un mystère total pour la blonde : aussi grand qu'Erd, cependant moins musclé, les cheveux bruns, des yeux foncés, la silhouette athlétique et le regard perçant, il s'évertuait à calmer le jeu entre Petra et Erd, tandis qu'Auruo observait la scène avec un air légèrement supérieur. Air qui disparu bien vite lorsqu'il vit le caporal approcher.

Il se mit immédiatement au salut, le poing droit sur le cœur et l'autre dans le bas du dos, bientôt imité par ses camardes une fois qu'ils eurent remarqués la présence de Rivaille. Sarah eut donc tout le loisir de remarquer que ce n'était pas seulement elle, mais tous les membres de l'escouade qui craignait Rivaille, au point qu'un silence gênant s'installe à chaque fois qu'il était là. Mais à ce moment là, la petite adolescente était trop occupée à détailler les quatre soldats pour faire attention à se détail.

Petra avait des cheveux blond presque roux, des yeux dorés, et comme elle l'avait deviné, un visage fin, aussi fin que le reste de son corps. Ce qui faisait un peu tâche au milieu des trois colosses à côté d'elle. Enfin colosses… Ils étaient toujours moins impressionnants qu'Erwin ou Mike, mais ils étaient tout de même plus grands que leur camarade de plusieurs têtes.

-Trouve-toi un canasson, ordonna le caporal à l'intention de Sarah, en se dirigeant vers sa propre monture, un étalon noir plus grand que lui rien qu'au garrot.

-Tout… Tout de suite !

Autant l'avouer, autant elle se sentait en sécurité avec Erwin, autant Rivaille avait le don de la faire paniquer et de la mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait fixé pendant toute la soirée. En même temps Hanji l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Mais tout de même, de là à la dévisager pendant une heure avec des yeux sombres et un air peu enclin à la discussion, il y avait de quoi en avoir des frissons.

-Vous quatre, vous dormirez en premier. Choisissez les deux qui y passent en premier, je m'en tape. La morveuse, tu resteras près de moi.

Les ordres sifflaient, la voix de Rivaille résonnait dans la tête de Sarah, et elle se rappela alors de ce qu'elle avait souhaité lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu, alors même qu'elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait ardemment désiré qu'il la sauve. Qu'il lui donne envie de vivre. Maintenant, elle se souvenait pourquoi. Il dirigeait. Il ne laissait personne le contredire. Il contrôlait tout et tout le monde. Et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui lui ordonnerait de s'accrocher sans qu'elle n'ai le droit de refuser.

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, regardant simplement les muscles du caporal vibrer alors qu'il scellait sa monture. Oui, à lui aussi, d'une certaine façon, elle confirait sa vie sans hésiter. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Tu comptes camper ici ? demanda-t-il alors en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Auruo ricana, mais un violent coup de coude de la part de Petra dans les côtes lui fit bien vite ravaler son sarcasme.

-Tu as déjà monté ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire en s'approchant de la petite blonde.

-Oui… Je me débrouille… approuva Sarah.

-Bien, dans ce cas viens, je vais t'aider à choisir un cheval.

-Merci…

Ce dernier mot fut soufflé très bas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le dire. La soldate la traina donc jusqu'à un bon nombre de monture attachée à un chariot chargé de caisses.

-Ils sont tous libres, précisa Petra en caressant la croupe de l'un d'eux. Ils ont tous perdu leurs cavaliers…

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés sur un ton calme, elle avait ce petit sourire triste, qui signifiait clairement que bien que les pertes soient devenues habituelles, on ne s'y faisait jamais. Et à vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sarah de monter un cheval ayant appartenu à une personne qui se trouvait actuellement dans le ventre d'un Titan. Non, ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Elle promena tout de même son regard de monture en monture, avant d'en repérer une, noire avec quelques larges tâches blanches. Elle s'en approcha doucement et posa timidement une main sur le pelage tâché de terre de l'animal, qui tourna vers elle ses grands yeux sombre, reflétant de l'intelligence. Ou tout du moins du bon sens.

-Celui là te plait ? demanda Petra en s'approchant.

-Je crois, oui…

-Je t'apporte de quoi le sceller.

La rousse fit demi-tour et alla fouiller dans un chariot, cherchant visiblement une selle, un mors, un tapis, et trois tonnes d'autres choses dont Sarah estimait pouvoir se passer. Mais elle ne broncha pas, se contentant d'un léger soupir que seul le cheval à ses côté pouvait percevoir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'il ne cessait de la fixer.

-Je n'ai rien à manger pour toi, déclara-t-elle alors en posant sa main entre ses yeux.

-Tu parles souvent aux animaux ? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour remarquer qu'en plus d'être fière de son effet de surprise, Erd la dévisageait avec l'air de dire « tu aurais dû voir ta tête ».

-Oui… souffla-t-elle en ravalant le flot de paroles piquantes qui lui était monté à la gorge.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos toute l'escouade.

-Pardon Erd-san, fit Petra en arrivant vers eux, les mains chargées de matériel.

Elle posa le tout par terre, avant de s'excuser pour ne pas pouvoir rester avec eux, et elle repartit au trot vers sa monture, qui attendait toujours qu'on lui mette une selle sur le dos.

-Tu sais comment on met tout ça ? demanda alors le blond en soulevant la selle.

-Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

Il lui sourit et se retourna en entendant un juron peu élégant de la part d'Auruo, qui venait de… Se mordre la langue… D'accord…

-Heu… C'est… commença Sarah, franchement dans le doute quant à l'attitude du soldat aux cheveux gris.

-Normal, termina Erd, avec un sourire à la fois amusé et gêné sur les lèvres.

Le grand blond glissa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de refaire face à la petite gamine. Un détail lui sauta alors aux yeux, et avec un léger sourire amusé, il désigna le cheval d'un geste de tête.

-Il fait deux fois ta taille tu sais, tu aurais dû en prendre un plus petit.

Au son de sa voix, on voyait clairement qu'il plaisantait. Et cela faisait du bien à Sarah, puisque comme ça, elle se sentait accepté.

-Et le tien, il arrive à te porter ? rétorqua-t-elle, plutôt fière de sa réplique.

Le sourire d'Erd s'agrandit alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux longs de la blonde.

-C'est bien, tu as du répondant. Il en faut ici, surtout quand on est une fille, qui plus est aussi petite que toi.

Sarah grogna comme un chat et chassa la main baladeuse de ses cheveux.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! lança-t-il en retournant près de sa monture, la narguant toujours avec son air espiègle. Je doute que tu réussisses à mettre la selle toute seule !

Elle se prenait au jeu. Et elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Elle fit volte face pour regarder l'étalon qui allait la porter d'ici peu de temps.

-Allez, au boulot…

Elle commença par poser le tapis, l'ajustant au mieux sur le dos de l'animal, puis elle souleva difficilement la lourde selle en cuire. Elle avait les bras assez long pour attendre le garrot de l'équidé, mais poser un objet aussi lourd dessus s'avéra compliqué. Mais au bout de quelques essais, elle finit par réussir, et elle attacha donc la sangle en soufflant. Quelle idée de faire des selles aussi lourdes ! Et encore, Erwin lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'on pouvait faire de plus léger, puisqu'il fallait que les chevaux puissent courir rapidement.

Et en effet, l'énorme étalon ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure par cet attirail. Elle lui caressa doucement le cou, avant de ramasser le mord et l'ensemble de lanières qui allait avec. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le mettre, mais en lui ouvrant la bouche, elle remarqua quelques blessures qu'avait très certainement causé le mord. Elle stoppa donc son mouvement, hésitant à mettre le métal entre les dents de sa monture.

-Les soldats tirent fort sur les rênes lorsqu'un Titan leur colle au train, et les chevaux en paient le prix, expliqua calmement Rivaille en approchant de la blonde, sa monture déjà scellé, marchant d'ailleurs derrière lui.

Sarah le regarda, avant de reporter son attention sur l'étalon qui l'observait de ses grands yeux, attendant qu'on finisse de l'harnacher. Le caporal attacha sa monture à la charrette, juste à côté de celle de l'adolescente, et il prit le mord des mains de la gamine pour le mettre lui-même.

-Ne flippe pas, tu ne lui feras pas mal.

-D'a… D'accord…

Elle baissa honteusement la tête déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'occuper du cheval toute seule.

-Dépêche-toi, on ne t'attendra pas si tu n'es pas prête.

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit demi-tour pour aller prendre les directives auprès d'Erwin. Laissant Sarah seule, entre son étalon et celui du caporal. Qui lui donna d'ailleurs un coup de tête dans l'épaule pour réclamer son attention.

-Oui oui, c'est bon, je m'active, ronchonna-t-elle. Ton cavalier déteint sur toi, tu manques de patience.

Parler avec les chevaux ne la gênait pas. Il ne lui répondait pas, certes, mais de cette manière elle était écoutée sans pouvoir être jugée pour ses paroles. Et c'était très agréable.

-Voila, souffla-t-elle une fois toute les lanières attachées.

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes de réflexion pour comprendre où placer certaines sangles qu'elle n'avait jamais mises lorsqu'elle avait appris l'équitation, mais une fois tout bien à sa place, l'ensemble semblait correspondre à ce que Rivaille avait fait sur sa monture. Monture qui tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de mâchonner les cheveux blonds de Sarah.

-Continu comme ça et je te tire la crinière, menaça-t-elle en se tournant vers le canasson noir, qui détourna immédiatement la tête.

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers son propre cheval, celui du caporal se vengea en donnant un bon coup de tête entre les omoplates de la blonde, ce qui la fit tomber en avant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'étrier, malgré que ses genoux aient heurté le sol poussiéreux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Rivaille en venant vers sa monture.

Trop occupée à se battre contre l'étalon noir, la jeune fille n'avait même pas vu qu'il était revenu.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui veut me manger les cheveux, se plaignit la blonde.

-Ah ? Tu devrais les couper maintenant, ça te gênera si on doit utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel, conseilla Erd, qui n'était jamais loin.

Sarah arqua un sourcil. Comment ça utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel ? Elle n'en avait pas, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait une chance que ça arrive aujourd'hui.

-Si il y a une attaque de Titans, nous devrons utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel. Et si nous perdons les chevaux, nous devrons continuer d'avancer en manœuvre 3D. L'un de nous te portera, mais tes cheveux risquent de se prendre dans les câbles, expliqua le blond. Tu as réussis à scellé ton cheval sans grimper sur le chariot ? nargua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Sarah s'apprêtait à répondre par une remarque acerbe quand elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper les cheveux. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre, puis la voix froide de Rivaille.

-Ne bouge pas si tu ne veux pas que je te tranche la gorge.

L'adolescente déglutit difficilement, mais laissa le soldat couper d'un geste vif sa chevelure dorée, ne lui laissant qu'une coupe au carré plus ou moins droite. Le reste de cheveux était dans la main du caporal, puis il laissa le tout tomber au sol.

-Comme ça il n'essaiera plus de te les bouffer, lâcha-t-il en désignant son cheval.

Ah bah ça non, vu ce qu'il lui restait…

-Merci… marmonna-t-elle, pensant seulement à moitié ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui attache une importance capitale à ses cheveux, mais cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre de se retrouver avec une chevelure aussi courte. Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts fins ente les filins dorés pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Bon, on y va, ordonna froidement Rivaille en rangeant sa lame.

Il détacha les rênes de son cheval et grimpa dessus avec une aisance déconcertante vu la différence de taille entre lui et l'étalon. Ah ça, Sarah savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'en faire même Elle avait eu beau triture les étriers pendant un long moment, elle n'avait pu que régler approximativement les lanières à la bonne longueur.

Le caporal fit doucement reculer sa monture avant de s'écarter, le petit espace du village où ils se trouvaient s'étant changé en une véritable fourmilière. Tous les soldats essayaient de sceller leurs montures, encore fallait-il la retrouver parmi tous les chevaux attachés ça et là, et chacun se prenait les pieds dans les lanières de cuire des autres. La petite blonde comprenait mieux pourquoi l'escouade de Rivaille avait décidé de s'atteler à la tâche avant tout le monde : c'était devenu un bordel sans nom.

Aussi, avant de se faire écraser par les sabots d'un cheval ou de se prendre accidentellement quoi que ce soit dans la figure, l'adolescente décida d'elle aussi mettre les voiles. Choix que semblait approuver Erd, qui entre temps avait attaché sa monture d'un douce couleur baie à côté de l'étalon de Sarah.

-Besoin d'aide pour grimper dessus ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui ne cachait que trop mal son envie de rire.

-Non, grogna la petite, ne trouvait pas de remarque acerbe à lui lance dans l'immédiat.

Pour être honnête, la foule l'effrayait. Elle avait déjà fait des crises d'angoisse pour moins que ça. Elle balaya l'espace du regard en tout sens, cherchant un quelconque horizon, mais rien, juste des corps, des bras, des jambes, des chevaux, des cries, des rires, et tout ce remue ménage étourdissait la blonde et lui donnait des bouffés de chaleur.

Soudain, elle se senti soulevée du sol, et elle se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur le dos de son étalon, qui ne broncha absolument pas face à ce nouveau poids sur son dos. Peut-être parce que Sarah était trop légère pour qu'il ne se rende réellement compte qu'elle était sur lui. Ou alors le savait-il mais il était bien dressé et attendait sagement un ordre. L'adolescente pencha pour cette option, et pu enfin respirer. Du haut du dos de l'animal, elle dominait tout le monde, il fallait dire que l'étalon semblait plus grand que tous les autres chevaux autour d'eux.

Elle baissa ensuite la tête vers Erd, qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Respire va, conseilla-t-il en grimpant à son tour sur son équidé. Ce genre de situation arrive souvent, c'est presque toujours le bordel dans les rangs quand on repart. C'est pour ça que notre escouade essaye de se préparer en avance

-Vous n'aimez pas l'agitation ?

-Hm… Je ne dirais pas ça, mais disons que le caporal n'apprécie pas que l'on soit en retard, alors tu comprendras que dans ce genre de situation… commença-t-il avant de désigner d'un geste flou les soldats qui s'activaient une fois qu'il fut en selle. C'est difficile d'être près à temps.

Oui elle comprenait. Il fallait jouer des coudes pour se faire une place, parfois être rusé pour saisir une selle ou un tapis. Elle était d'un coup heureuse de s'être préparée avant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu garder son calme et seller sa monture correctement dans un tel océan de mouvement.

-On y va ? proposa Erd en se penchant sur l'encolure de l'animal baie pour le détacher, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avant de grimper dessus.

-Ouais… approuva Sarah en l'imitant, ayant elle-même commis la faute de ne pas avoir libéré les rênes plus tôt.

Quoi que dans son cas, c'était Erd qui l'avait forcé à monter, donc elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les étapes dans l'ordre.

A défaut d'être grande comme le blond à ses côté, la jeune fille était plutôt souple et agile mais malgré ça, elle galéra à démêler le nœud que formait les lanières de cuir sur la balustrade de bois du chariot. En même temps, Erd n'avait pas tort sur un point, l'étalon sur lequel elle était perchée était gigantesque. Donc atteindre ne serai-ce que la tête de l'animal nécessitait certaines aptitudes physique (comme une grande taille par exemple) qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Erd-san ! couina Sarah, affalée sur le dos du cheval. Je suis trop petite…

Un large sourire illumina le visage du blond qui fit avance sa propre monture vers celle tachetée de sa nouvelle camarade. Il se pencha vers le chariot et défit sans trop de mal le nœud, avant de faire passer les rênes par dessus la tête de l'équidé.

-Merci… bougonna la blonde, vexée d'avoir du avouer qu'elle étai trop petite

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le silence, bravant la foule, mais Sarah voyait qu'Erd se retenait de faire un commentaire. Il lui restait maximum cinq secondes avant qu'il ne sorte une remarque.

-Et si je t'appelais gamine maintenant ? lança-t-il enfin.

Et voila, c'était prévisible. Mais la « gamine » se prit au jeu et lui lança un regard empli de défi et d'amusement. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, puisque depuis trois ans, ses yeux étaient dénués de vie.

-Ou peut-être microbe… Oui ça te va bien…

Il tourna alors sa tête vers elle, la jaugeant du regard sans rien perdre de son sourire.

-Ca t'amuse ? demanda-t-elle alors en secouant la tête avec désinvolture.

-Tout à fait. C'est Sarah ton prénom, pas vrai ?

-Ouais.

-Hm… Non, je préfère microbe.

La jeune blonde soupira, avant de regarder derrière elle. Décidément, il y avait franchement trop d'agitation pour elle… Ils continuèrent de se diriger au pas vers la sortie du village, enfin, Erd guidait Sarah vers la sotie plutôt, et bientôt, le commandant Erwin fut en vue, discutant du haut sa monture blanche avec Rivaille, Hanji et Mike, eux-mêmes perchés sur leurs chevaux respectifs. Un peu en retrait patientaient Mélissa et Kinsley, qui avaient elles-aussi trouvé un équidé chacune. Enfin, « patientaient » était un mot qui convenait à Kinsley, mais pas franchement à Mélissa. Cette dernière se débattait lamentablement avec ses étriers, se plaignait et bougonnait quelques jurons. En effet, la jeune adulte n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec les chevaux, et n'ayant jamais pratiqué d'équitation, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur le dos d'un animal aussi grand toute seule, en devant tenir les rênes et tout ce qui allait avec. Sarah eu une petite pensée pour Hanji, qui allait devoir expliqué les bases à la châtain, ce qui n'allait certainement pas être une mince affaire. Il en était de même pour Kinsley, mais cette dernière semblait s'amuser comme une folle sur le dos de son canasson, jubilant déjà à l'idée de le faire partir au galop, ce qui faisait d'autant plus ragé l'adulte à côté d'elle.

Non loin d'elles se trouvait le groupe de Rivaille, et Sarah pu constater avec dépit qu'Auruo s'était de nouveau mordu la langue, et que Gunther avait prit le relai sur Erd pour harceler la pauvre Petra.

-Tu es prête ? demanda Hanji en voyant les deux cavaliers arriver.

-Oui, ça devrait aller, assura Sarah avec un léger sourire.

Ce simple fait fit stopper net Mélissa qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Je rêve ou elle vient de sourire là ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Personne ne lui prêta attention, et elle était trop décontenancée pour s'en apercevoir.

-Dans ce cas, il n devrait pas y avoir de problème, sourit la scientifique.

-Tant que t'as pas à remonter sur ton cheval toute seule, ça devrait aller, railla Erd à l'oreille de Sarah.

Cette dernière lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, ce qui le fit pouffer.

-Va falloir faire mieux microbe.

-Je t'emmerde, lança-t-elle de nouveau à voix basse pour que lui seul entende.

-Je sais, répondit-il, visiblement fière de lui.

-Nous partons dans quelques minutes, vous devriez vous regrouper par escouade, ordonna Erwin.

Les deux compères se redressèrent immédiatement, même si une furieuse envie de rire leur tordait le ventre. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça. Les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé leur avaient suffit pour leur faire frôler l'hystérie, et les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient ne les aidaient pas à se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! s'impatienta Rivaille, la voix toujours aussi trainante.

-Désolé, réussit à articler Erd, avant de remettre sa monture au pas.

Sarah suivit le mouvement, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond et éclater de rire. Tandis que la discussion entre les gradés reprenait, les deux cavaliers rejoignirent l'escouade, et dès qu'ils furent à l'arrêt, il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour qu'ils éclatent d'un fou rire incontrôlable, déstabilisant quelque peu leurs camarades.

-Et qu'elle est la raison cette soudaine hilarité ? demanda Petra, curieuse de savoir comment Erd avait fait pour faire rire une fille au premier abord aussi associable que Sarah

-Trop… Compliqué… hoqueta le bond en se tenant les côtes.

Les abdominaux peu présent de Sarah la faisait souffrir tant elle riait. Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Très très longtemps sûrement, suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. Et dans son monde, elle ne se serait même pas donné la peine de chercher quelque chose qui aurait pu ne serait-ce que lui arraché un sourire. Et alors que Mélissa rejoignait Hanji, conformément aux ordres d'Erwin, son regard se posa sur sa jeune amie blonde.

-Décidément, je perds la boule moi… grommela-t-elle, choqué de voir la petite adolescente dans un tel état d'euphorie.

-Laisse la donc, elle à l'air de s'amuser, sourit Kinsley, qui n'était jamais loin.

-Ca te choque pas toi ? s'outra la châtain.

La brune ne répondit pas sur le coup et posa ses beaux yeux verts sur Sarah.

-Pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est bien pour elle.

Et sur ces mots, elle remit son cheval beige au pas pour aller l'arrêté juste à côté de l'énorme animal blanc d'Erwin. A bien y regarder, Mélissa trouva ceux de Rivaille et Sarah anormalement grand aussi. Ce qui ne fit d'ailleurs que l'intriguer : comment la petite blonde avait-elle fait pour monter sur le dos d'un tel géant ?!

-Mélissa ! appela Hanji.

La plupart des soldats étaient là, se regroupant par escouade. La châtain dû durement talonner sa monture pour la faire avancer, et eut tout le mal du monde à la diriger, étant encore malhabile avec les rênes. Elle arriva cependant vivante près de la scientifique, qui corrigea immédiatement sa façon de se tenir et de serrer les lanières de cuire entre ses mains, sans oublier de lui demander quatre fois si son épaule ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Décidément, on faisait difficilement pire en matière de journée de merde…


End file.
